f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrka typowego 8.XI.2011
Twoje życie od wielu lat wygląda tak samo. Rano pobudka z żoną, po tuningu i okupacji łazienki dwuporodówka opuszcza L-camp, a ty zadowolony o godzinie 8, a może tuż przed, odpalasz laptopa na swojej ulubionej sofie i zaczynasz poranny przegląd e-prasy. W tle, zresztą tak jak od całych 6 lat, świeci już f23. W końcu nic nie może umknąć uwadze, a odświeżanie akurat tej strony weszło ci w taki sam nawyk, jak łażenie do południa w pidżamie z napisem *Polo, I love this game*. Przychodzi jednak moment, gdy musisz się zająć na serio pracą. Trzeba sprawdzić pocztę, czy przypadkiem jakiś frajer nie złożył zamówienia na unikatowy w skali kraju towar, wystawić 20 faktur, zdobyć trochę % w udziale rynku dzięki e-akwizycji i dopiero wtedy założyć nowy, świeży temat pokroju *odpowiem na każde pytanie*. Uwielbiasz to: ruch, zainteresowanie, akceptację. Gdy czasem jednak widzisz totalną zlewkę, zadajesz sobie pytanie co dalej, dlaczego ja? W ogóle to ze stulejarzami masz jak z tlenem. W 2010 pomyślałeś sobie, że gdy napiszesz że nie rozmawiasz w tym roku z pomarańczami, to w kategorii zajeebistości i hardości forumowej poprawisz statsy, będzie big rispect i błagania o prawo głosu. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak okrutna, zupełnie jak twoje tematy *skomlę o chwilę uwagi odpowiadając na każde pytanie*. Miałeś kryzys, załamanie, 2 samobójcze próby odejścia z forum. Wszystko przez to, że popełniłeś strategiczny błąd - nie gadam z wami pomarańczami. Okazało się, że masz problem, a twoje życie straciło na jakości. O tak, miałeś duży problem i konieczne stało się podjęcie strategicznej decyzji. Na szali był honor i dane słowo oraz własne, niezaspokojone ego. Wybrałeś zeszmacenie się, ale byłeś szczęśliwy! To doświadczenie dużo cię nauczyło - zacząłeś kooperować ze stulejami, przyjaźnie z nimi gaworzyć, opowiadać nowe bajki (wyruuchałem ją z dzieciakiem w tle), spoufalać się (Panicz lwtb), bawić, tworzyć, cieszyć się każdą chwilą. Bo życie przemija. Byłem niezwykle rad, gdy widziałem cię takiego szczęśliwego po relacji z podboju matki z dzieckiem. Widownia, splendor, piękne, ważne chwile, utrwalone przez ciebie na screenach. Część druga tej historii okazała się niestety trudnym doświadczeniem. Na twoje pytanie *pisać dalej czy wypierrdalać* lud zareagował dyrektywą nr 2. Pamiętaj - nie przejmuj się i nie poprzestawaj. Ja akurat najbardziej lubię twoje spisane historie w postaci zabrzańskiego jeebaki, gdy, będąc po studiach, byłeś jeszcze na etapie pisania *weszłem w nią*. Wszystko się może zdarzyć, każdemu, nawet kilkukrotnie. Gdybym był złośliwy, to oskarżyłbym cię o przywłaszczenie sobie czyjejś własności intelektualnej. No ale to była taka dygresja. Wracamy do twojego bogatego życia. Człowiek na swoim to mimo wszystko nie tylko pozytywy. Ciemniejszą stroną pracy typu hausarbeit jest brak środowiska pracy Smutne to, bo czasami fajnie by było otworzyć do kogoś ryja, a tu... no wiadomo, tylko koledzy z forum. Dlatego ja osobiście cieszę się i raduję, że masz tych znajomych od 6 lat, bo chgw czy deprecha jakaś nie przyplątałaby się No ale ale, jednak nie samym forum cżłowiek żyje Po godz. 16, a przed 17, wraca dwuporodówka. Kiedyś wystarczyło na forume wrzucić jej fotki z zakrytą twarzą, teraz ocenzurowałeś całą sylwetkę grubym prostokątem. No tak, czym mniej widzą, tym bardziej chcą odpowiadać na każde pytanie. Powrót żony to nie tylko koniec wystawiania faktur, to także przerwa od f23. Tak wypada, żona nie może myśleć, że ty tak naprawdę. Uważa, że to taka niegroźna, 6-letnia zabawa i lepiej niech tak w jej świadomości pozostanie. Oczywiście przy obiedzie zdarzy ci się napomknąć w stylu *a wiesz, zajrzałem dziś na to forum, no wiesz które, i wyobraź sobie że oni tam tak dzień w dzień przesiadują, ludzie bez życia jacyś nienormalni no*. Ta część dnia jest trudna. Życie rodzinne zobowiązuje, ale jednak potrzeba oddychania tlenem forumowym jest przeogromna. Stąd też te niewinne odświeżenia co jakiś czas, trzymanie ręki na pulsie. Normalnie jak jakiś pierrdolony strażak, gotowy na akcję. Wieczór. Dzieci spać, żona żyjąca swoim nudnym trybem 8-22 jeszcze trochę potowarzyszy. W myślach już wizja 22-1 a potem 8+. No i przychodzi ten moment: erupcja napięcia, emocje, adrenalina, szczęśliwe życie szczęśliwego człowieka. Kumple, rozmowy, odpowiem na każde pytanie, byle tylko pytali. Ale ci fajnie Ten stajl (dobrze ci w turkusowej polo), luz, dystans do samego siebie (mam chuuja i ma 18 cm), poczucie tożsamości narodowej (ślązak > polaczki, którzy kojarzą się głównie z urlopem w egipcie i sandałami), dobre pióro wynikające z wykształcenia (mała rysa to *weszłem w nią* - no ale każdemu po studiach może się zdarzyć w formie pisemnej taki mały błąd), bogate życie towarzyskie obecne (ruchane w ciągu dnia panny na boku) i kiedyś (weszłem w nią), moralne dylematy mieć czy być (złamać dane słowo kosztem możliwości pogadania z kumplami z f23?), wybór wypraw wakacyjnych a potem bogate dyskusje i fotorelacje. 6 lat. Kawał czasu, starte klawisze, upływający czas, coraz wyższe czoło. Czy było warto? Przechodzisz do panteonu gwiazd, ale wiadomo - to łechce, nakręca, mobilizuje. Taka wyśmiewana celina, przeliczmy 4 lata dzień w dzień średnio po 6h (lekko licząc) *brunecik ep. 2418 * to wychodzi przepierrdolone 8760h = 365 dni = 1 rok online na forum. Królowa życia. A czy mamy króla? 6 lat *skomlę o uwagę*. Niech by to było 4h dziennie... 8760h = 365 dni = 1 rok online na forum. Oto oni, król i królowa forum. Męska celina. Witaj w domu. Czekamy na więcej. Dobrze że jesteś. To tylko forum. Wszystko będzie dobrze